Crystal Gem Fox
by I AM ORDERLY
Summary: Naruto has finally had enough of the villagers hate after a beating on his fifth birthday and awoken a long forgotten bloodline. Dark Naruto/cold Naruto/Smart Naruto/Bloodline Naruto.


First story I wrote so might be some spell corrections.

At the age of 5 naruto finally  
snapped after a mob beating and awoken a bloodline the likes of which no one has ever seen. Warning: dark godlike naruto. Sasuke/Sakura/Kiba bashing. Kushina bashing. Civilian council bashing. Minor Steven Universe elements.

I do not own Naruto if I did Sasuke would be six feet under during the fight at the V.O.T.E

It was a peaceful night in the village of Konoha the moon was shining, the stars were bright, a child no less then five was being chased by a mob- let's go back for a moment.

"Get back here demon!" shouted a random civilian in the mob.

"But I am not a demon!" Shouted the small figure. The figure was wearing a white tee shirt with a red spiral on the back with a pair of black shorts and a pair of tattered blue shinobi sandals. This boy was Naruto Uzumaki, he was about 4'5 and had a natural peach colored skin tone, He had bright blonde spiky hair and sapphire blue eyes but, the most defining thing about him was the six whisker like markings on his cheeks three on each side. While still being chased naruto accidentally took a turn into an alley that had a dead end. With nowhere to go Naruto forced himself to wall as he watched the mob come closer.

"We finally got you kyuubi brat." Shouted the same random civilian. It's time for you to die after what you did to our village five years ago." He said as he and the rest of the mob pulled out weapons ranging from kitchen knives to katanas.

'I don't wanna die.' Naruto thought as he watched the blade of the katana grow closer.

' _Do you want to live ningen_?' Asked a heavenly female voice that reminded Naruto of the tinkering of bells.

'Who's there?' Naruto thought in panic.

' _That does not matter at the moment do you wish to live_?' Asked yet another female voice sounding completely empty of emotions.

'Yes I want to live.' Naruto thought back to the voice.

' _Well then show these fools who's boss_.' A female voice that had a carefree tone to it replied.

As the katana blade grew close there was a bright flash of black light and as the light faded a shield appeared in front of the blade. The shield was pitch black with an orange spiral leading to the center of the shield and ended at an orange gem in the middle.

The mob was stunned until a civilian woman shouted " The demon has awoken it's powers kill it now."

That seemed to bring everyone out of their shock. As the mob grew closer to blond he couldn't help but ask "why do you hate me ?" The leader of the mob sneered. "Because you are the kyuubi no kitsune that attacked the village five years ago and was sealed by the yondaime hokage."

Naruto was shocked at first but then got enraged because he realized that the hokage lied to him about why the village hated him.

Slowly but surely, Naruto's anger for the village was starting to increase because of the pain and suffering he had endured in his 5 years of life. Memories that had been repressed started to leak through as memories started to replay in vivid detail in front of Naruto's eyes. Every glare, harsh word, and beating flashed through his mind. All the while he could feel the hatred, except now the hate was felt a thousand times worse.

A dark aura surrounded Naruto as he lowered his head making the mob step back in fear.

"So you call me a demon when you yourselves beat up a small  
child." He said with no emotion sending a shiver down their backs.

"D-Don't listen to it h-he's trying to trick us." Shouted the leader of the mob has he ran to impale him but, as soon as the blade grew close Naruto raised up the shield, as the katana blade came in contact with the shield it shattered.

The mob was shocked, that quickly turned into fear as they saw another orange flash as the light died down Naruto was seen standing in the same stance with the shield raised only now the shield had three black blades surrounding the sides.

Then in the blink of an eye naruto was seen in front of the mob leader head still lowered with an outstretched arm to the side and the bladed shield covered in blood.

As naruto slowly raised his head the mob leader head felled to the ground.

The mob tried to run but an orange and black energy wall blocked their only escape.

"I'll show you just how demonic I can be." Naruto whispered but the whole mob was able to hear him.

Let's just say that the next thirty minutes was a complete bloodbath. Blood and body parts were flying all over the alley.

As soon as naruto got done killing the last of the mob he fainted due to fatigue right as the hokage and a platoon of ANBU showed up.

 _MindScape_

When naruto awoken the first thing he realized was that he was in a sewer that was illuminated by a faint red glow and had water that came up to his knees.

Looking up he saw three large pipes, the first pipe was a deep blue color, the second pipe was red reminding naruto of blood, and the last pipe was orange and black with orange crystals that had a black glow to them. With no other way to go Naruto followed the pipes. To what felt like hours to naruto which was only ten minutes in reality naruto finally came across a large gate. The bars went up so high they seemed to never stop. In the middle of the gate was a small piece of paper with the kanji for seal. As he walked closer to the gate the first voice he heard from the alley echoed throughout the chamber "I wouldn't go any closer ." He snapped his head around to find where the voice originated which was directly behind him only to come face to face with the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She was pale as a pearl with pale blonde hair that stopped at her neck and was completely straight. She had a heart shaped face, a small nose, and powder blue eyes with no pupil. She was 5'5 with a low C-cup and long slender legs. She also had a pearl on her forehead that naruto only thought added to her beauty.

She was dressed in a pure white kimono that stopped at her lower thighs, with an orange obi around her waist and orange leggings. "Who are you?" Naruto asked still entranced by her beauty. "My name is Pāru and these are my sisters Amejisuto and Gānetto." As Pāru said this two more figures stepped into the chamber, The first figure was female, she was the shortest of the three being about a foot taller than naruto coming in at 5'4. She had a silver mane of hair stopping at the back of her calf, she had a light purple skin tone, a round face with a round nose, a full pair of lips and coal black eyes with no pupil, she also had D-cup breast and a purple stone above her cleavage. She was dressed in a purple sleeveless kimono with a light purple obi, she also wore black shorts with star shaped cuttings on the knees."Sup names Amejisuto please to meet ya." She said in a laid back tone. The third figure and tallest out of the three of them coming in 6'0 had black colored hair pulled into a high ponytail. She had a maroon skin tone, she had a heart shaped face and a button like nose, naruto couldn't tell what color her eyes were because they were covered by a pair of blue shades. She had  
DD-cup breast and wide hips that would make any man or woman blush. She was dressed in a red kimono with black sleeves and a pink obi that stopped right at her thighs with shorts stopping at her knees. "Hello my name is Gānetto it is a pleasure to meet you." She said in a monotone voice. "You're the voices I heard in the alley." Naruto said completely confused about this whole situation. "Yes we are the voices you heard in the alley, and before you ask we are in your mindscape. Said Pāru as she saw naruto about to ask the question. "Ok, then way am I here then?" He asked. "You're here so we can tell you about your kekkei genkai." Answered Gānetto. Naruto was shocked that he had a kekkei genkai. "What does this bloodline limit do?" Asked naruto. "The name of your kekkei genkai is called the 'Ho Sekigan' replied Gānetto. "The 'Gem eye '? Asked naruto. "Yes I must admit that it is an awkward name but, the abilities that comes with your kekkei genkai are beyond your wildest dreams. Pāru said as she saw naruto eyes widen a bit. "Now there are four stages of the Ho sekigan." Gānetto said. "The first stage is the ability to summon weapons from your own gems. Naruto interrupted her "How do you know about my gems?" Naruto asked. You see when naruto was three he found three gemstones on his body. He found a yellow gem on his right hand, a red gem on his left hand, and black gem on his chest. "We know about your gems because we are apart of you." She replied smoothly. "Now then I hope that there are no more interruptions so I'll continue, the second stage of the Hosekigan is the ability to fuse your gem weapons which you demonstrated back in the alley with your shield, the third ability is being able to make weapons out of your chakra, which you also demonstrated back in the alley when you made the wall." She explained and naruto was paying attention to every word she said.

The last stage of the Hosekigan is the ability to summon gem animals to aide you in battle." She finished. "We will be training in every aspect of the Ho Sekigan so that you will be able to use it to it's full potential." Pāru said as she saw naruto eyes gain a dark glare.

"When do we start training?" Naruto asked wanting to get stronger so that he can bring Konoha to its knees.

"We will start training as soon as you wake up and get to the nearest training ground." answered Pāru.

As soon as she finished her reply naruto world started to spin before quickly going unconscious.

Ja~ne


End file.
